Sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones are well known in the art, as are processes for their preparation and use as herbicides. European Patent EP-A 341,489 discloses certain substituted sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones having herbicidal properties. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,486 and 5,869,681 describe a process for producing sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones which are bonded by oxygen. The process includes the reaction of a triazolinone with a sulfonamide derivative. U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,718 describes intermediates for herbicidal sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones having substituents which are bonded by sulfur.
However, the known prior art processes produce sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones in unsatisfactory yield and purity. Thus, there is a need in the art for a process to manufacture sulfonylaminocarbonyl triazolinones in high yield and purity.